EMV-based transaction instruments, and the associated EMV-compatible authorization, clearing and settlement processing rails, are present throughout modern payment networks. As consumers continue to move from cash to physical transaction cards and digital payment instruments, even for routine and minor purchases, the volume of transactions processed through these EMV-compatible authorization, clearing and settlement processing rails continues to increase.